This invention relates to the art of carriers for skis and poles, and more particularly to a new and improved hand carrier for skis and poles which may be carried in the user's pocket while skiing.
Skiers must carry their skis and poles to and from cars or busses, to lodges or homes, and to ski lifts. Skis and poles are very cumbersome to hand carry because the skis are about as long as the skier is tall and have sharp edges. The poles are about half as long with sharp points. Traditionally, these were carried over the shoulder or under the arm in an awkward fashion. Furthermore, if several pairs of skis were stored together, the poles and skis of the different pairs would get stuck together or mixed-up.
There are several products presently on the market that try to reduce some of these problems, but they are either so bulky and rigid that they take up a lot of space and have to be locked up while not in use, for fear of being stolen, or do not solve all of the inconveniences mentioned.
It would, therefore, be highly desirable to provide a hand carrier for skis and poles, which may also be used as a hanger for storage and which may be carried in the user's pocket while skiing, thereby providing a real convenience to the skier.